


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by musicaltrash_24601



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, M/M, May be slightly out of character, Smoking, author is sorry, crimmus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrash_24601/pseuds/musicaltrash_24601
Summary: Jesper is stuck with Mogens in the middle of a bad blizzard and decides that he's got nothing to lose by staying. Loosely (very loosely) inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside."
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Did I furiously scramble to write this for Christmas this year while listening to Christmas music on repeat? Yes, absolutely. Did I succeed? No, not at all. 
> 
> If this is horribly out of character, I'm so sorry. However (comma) I do want to thank @a.rchangels on insta for listening to my inane ramblings about my favorite asshole ferryman, I love you!! 
> 
> Also, two more things: please give me validation and leave comments and kudos, I literally get so much serotonin from them. And if you want to see more of my original works, I made a Wattpad just to get those out there :) it's @really_gay_201

Jesper had regrettably been forced to call upon Mogens one cold winter night since he had been caught outside during a bad winter storm with the mail that was to be delivered to the mainland. And Mogens, being the ever insufferable ferryman he was, pointed out the storm with great glee and Jesper had stayed against his better judgment. So here he was now, with Mogens pouring him a glass of sherry. He was surprised that Mogens even had sherry but he didn’t question it. It was probably obtained illegally.   
  
“I really can’t stay,” he protested uselessly. The roaring of the wind made him glance over his shoulder nervously and Mogens gave him that signature shit-eating grin that he knew so well by now.   
  
“Oh, well, postman. It’s cold outside. Can’t have Smeerensburg’s only postman freezing to death now, can we?” He asked, leaning on the table and taking a shot of whiskey. Jesper, obviously miffed, refused to even look at the ferryman. After all, it felt indecent when he was without his signature coat and captain’s hat. But he could  _ feel _ Mogens grinning at him. Jesper groaned and all but downed the sherry in one gulp. It was… surprisingly good and warmed him to the bone. He did his best to not show that.

"Come on, sweetheart," Mogens drawled. He looked like he knew  _ exactly _ what just happened in Jesper’s mind. "Don't be like that. I've got the iron stove going and in this weather? You're stuck here with me." 

Jesper's heart stopped at the nickname and he whipped his head up to glare at Mogens, who simply grinned as he held out the sherry with an enticing wave. 

"Fine," he grumbled. Mogens looked pleased as Jesper held out his glass and it was topped off. "But let it be known that I tried my best to leave." 

Mogens shrugged and leaned back. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, which Jesper supposed was the truth. The ferryman caught him staring and winked, causing Jesper to flush and glance away as he frantically tried to collect his thoughts.

Honestly, what the hell was Mogens' problem? Jesper couldn't figure the man out. He had Klaus pinned down now, after a couple of years of the Christmas deal. And Alva was a good friend to him. Even the villagers made sense to him. His thoughts ground to a halt as he stared into his glass and a horrifying thought came to the forefront of his mind.

"Did you drug me or something?" He asked suddenly, staring at the glass suspiciously before turning his suspicious gaze to the ferryman. Mogens looked genuinely shocked and offended at the accusation and Jesper was surprised that he felt bad for accusing him. "I wouldn't put it past you!"

Mogens stared at him and a flash of indecipherable emotions crossed his face before he chuckled. "Nah, sweetheart. You're too much work for an old sailor like me." He flashed a smarmy grin and winked. That wink should  _ not _ have made Jesper's insides twist like that. And blast it all, Mogens noticed the imperceptible change in Jesper's demeanor. His grin grew wider. "You should get comfortable since you're staying a while, postman. Take off your hat and such." 

Jesper flushed right down to the roots of his hair and as much as he hated getting told what to do, he slowly and reluctantly did what Mogens asked. Or said. Oh, there would definitely be gossip about this tomorrow. Klaus will be worried, not to mention Alva. Jesper was worried for himself, actually. Mogens was clever and sometimes not in a good way. He always tripped Jesper up, both literally and figuratively.

He shifted slightly and glanced out the window. The storm outside was raging and he’d never seen a storm like this in Smeerensburg. His neck prickled and he glanced around. Jesper’s gaze landed on Mogens, who was staring at him over the edge of his glass. Jesper glanced away and sipped his sherry. He’d only drank half of his glass, so there was no blaming his light flush on alcohol.    
  
“You know,” he hedged as Mogens lit up his pipe. “I should really go. I mean, even if it is storming. Alva will be worried. I’m sure Klaus will be worried too…” He trailed off as Mogens gave him a sorely unimpressed look. “I mean. It’s not that bad outside.”    
  
Mogens laughed. It was a genuine laugh that made Jesper’s chest tighten and he tightened his grip on the sherry glass. “Come on, postman. It’s a blizzard and you’re already here drinking my alcohol. If you die of pneumonia, it’ll be on my head. And I’ll feel terrible.”    
  
Well. He couldn’t argue with that logic and the ferryman seemed to be serious. Jesper glanced at the pipe and the tendrils of smoke drifting from it. Mogens quirked an eyebrow before offering it to Jesper, who stared at it skeptically. “It’s safe,” he drawled, rolling his eyes. “I’m not gonna do anything to hurt ya, sport.”

“Around you, I can never be too suspicious,” Jesper muttered, though it was less of a jab and more of a light teasing. Mogens snorted. 

“I’ll have you know-” He was cut off by Jesper taking the pipe. The ferryman blinked and watched Jesper take a drag with a flicker of surprise crossing his face, along with… something else. The postman was never the type to smoke but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how. He was a cultured city boy. Smoking had been the big thing back home. Well, back in the city, it had. Jesper happily considered Smeerensburg his home now.   
  
The tobacco made him stifle a cough and Mogens laughed. Jesper shot him a withering glare. In response, Mogens held his hands up in surrender. Nonetheless, the mixture of sherry, tobacco, and the warmth made him feel… happy. Relaxed. Jesper sighed and closed his eyes. He heard the scraping of Mogens’ chair. His heart jumped and he opened his eyes to Mogens standing up.    
  
“I’m not gonna leave ya, Postman.” Jesper flushed. It was like the ferryman could read his mind. He watched and tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. Feelings. His worst enemy. “Just getting more wood for the stove.”

"I'm not worried about you leaving me," he muttered indignantly. "You're too lazy for that." Mogens flashed a grin.

"Well, that's sweet, postman. Nice to know you value me," Mogens drawled. Jesper stammered and tried to clarify what he meant, but to no avail. The ferryman just smiled and swaggered back to the table where they sat. Jesper couldn't ever imagine walking like that. He would look ridiculous. But it fit Mogens like a glove. Jesper imagined that was because of the years he'd spent on a ship. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Mogens suddenly standing in front of him. He jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. The ferryman was  _ so _ close. It sent his heart racing and he was flushed down to the roots of his hair. 

"Blushin' already, postman? Hardly done anything yet," Mogens drawled with a surprising amount of concern. Jesper glanced away, refusing to look him in the eye. This was one of the most mortifying experiences Jesper had ever had with the ferryman, which was saying something. Mogens spoke again, it was soft. Softer than Jesper had ever heard. "Hey."

His head was tilted upwards and Jesper couldn't stop the trembling breath that left him even if he tried. "You don't look so hot, postman. You sure you’re alright?" 

Blast and damn it all, Mogens actually sounded concerned. Jesper swallowed nervously. "Fine," he mumbled. He glanced up at Mogens out of the corner of his eye and nearly choked. He’d never seen that level of concern on Mogens before. "I'm fine,” he managed to say, quickly turning his gaze away.

Mogens clearly didn’t buy it. Jesper inwardly groaned as the ferryman’s fingertips gently rasped over his cherry-red cheeks. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he leaned into the touch. He could hear Mogens’ breathing stutter, just slightly. A quick whip of satisfaction curled into his chest and he opened his eyes to see Mogens staring at him with a mixture of smugness and something else that Jesper couldn’t quite decipher. Of course, only the ferryman would look smug during a moment like this.

“Fine, huh?” Mogens repeated. “You don’t look fine. Look a little flushed, if you ask me.” He leaned in and Jesper tried his best to ignore how he almost followed suit. Their breaths mingled and Jesper’s heart jumped into his throat. Was it his imagination, or did Mogens actually just look at his lips? And then the moment was broken by Mogens flashing his signature shit-eating grin.   
  
“Well, gosh, postman, don’cha lips look delicious?” He crooned, brushing his thumb over Jesper’s bottom lip. The postman squawked indignantly and pushed Mogens away, who chuckled and gently pulled Jesper back in. His fingertips brushed against the pulse point on the postman’s wrist. 

Jesper instantly quieted, panting softly. Any reservations he’d had before were completely gone. Mogens was  _ warm _ and he found himself gravitating towards the ferryman without even meaning to. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that Mogens managed to be the only one that could really get under Jesper’s skin even after a year of him living here but whatever the case was, Jesper was undeniably moving towards the man. 

Mogens grinned and it was, for once, surprisingly genuine. Jesper -  _ ever the fool _ he thought to himself - acted on an instinct and leaned in to kiss Mogens. What was more surprising, though, wasn’t Mogens returning the kiss, but how quickly he regained control of it. Jesper had never been one to surrender his control, but this felt… different. 

  
They pulled away from each other and Jesper was somehow an impossibly brighter shade of red. Mogens was grinning and he was the first to break the silence.    
  
“Gosh, postman, your lips really are delicious.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus round: find all the "Baby, It's Cold Outside" lyrics in there or something that was inspired by the song.


End file.
